


L'appel du vide

by Kurotan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Español | Spanish, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Realization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotan/pseuds/Kurotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No sabría decir en qué momento preciso había tomado la inquebrantable decisión. O tal vez sí. Al fin y al cabo, según sus propias palabras, no sabía si podría salvarse a sí mismo… y eso, en retrospectiva, le había parecido bien.</p><p>Había ejecutado un gran salto hacia el vacío, hasta lo ignoto. No obstante, si bien había dejado su vida atrás, tal y como la había conocido hasta entonces, no era menos cierto que se había llevado una preciosa carga consigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'appel du vide

No sabría decir en qué momento preciso había tomado la inquebrantable decisión. O tal vez sí. Al fin y al cabo, según sus propias palabras, no sabía si podría salvarse a sí mismo… y eso, en retrospectiva, le había parecido bien.

Había ejecutado un gran salto hacia el vacío, hasta lo ignoto. No obstante, si bien había dejado su vida atrás, tal y como la había conocido hasta entonces, no era menos cierto que se había llevado una preciosa carga consigo. 

Will Graham apretó más todavía el cerco de sus brazos en torno a los recios hombros del funestamente afamado Hannibal Lecter. Durante los efímeros segundos en que ambos se precipitaron al vacío, íntimamente entrelazados y en caída libre, Will aún tuvo tiempo de sopesar sus sentimientos hacia el renombrado asesino, e incluso de sentir una de las manos de éste serpenteando sobre su cintura; atrayéndolo hacia sí como siempre había hecho en el pasado. Sin que parecieran importunarle las atroces consecuencias de su enmarañado vínculo, por mucho que pudieran conllevar su propia muerte o destrucción. 

La colisión contra las gélidas y oscuras aguas del Atlántico dejó inconsciente a Graham durante un breve lapso de tiempo que no sabría especificar con probidad. Sin embargo, aún ciego y paralizado por el dolor del salvaje impacto, pudo constatar con cierta exasperación que todavía seguía con vida… y que Lecter, inexplicablemente, no sólo también lo estaba; sino que pujaba con firmes brazadas hacia la superficie, mientras tiraba de su muñeca ensangrentada con un inexpugnable apretón que entumecía más aún su ya de por sí malogrado brazo derecho. 

Ambos gritaron cuando llenaron sus pulmones con la primera bocanada de aire; con una desesperación que guardaba cierta semblanza con el vagido de una criatura recién nacida, temblorosa y empapada en el líquido amniótico que la había protegido y nutrido amorosamente hasta ese crucial instante. Will empezó a nadar por su cuenta, rodeando el torso de Hannibal con uno de sus brazos al tiempo que impulsaba a ambos con la fuerza de sus patadas. Lecter, por su parte, braceó en dirección a la rocosa costa que se recortaba austera y terrible contra el firmamento nocturno, vadeando las inescrutables aguas y aprovechando el empuje de la marea, tratando visiblemente de no desfallecer debido al titánico esfuerzo y sus cuantiosas, graves heridas. 

Will sostuvo a su compañero una vez que alcanzaron la playa, alarmado al comprobar que era capaz de notar cómo manaba la sangre del costado de Lecter a tibios raudales, a pesar de estar empapados hasta los huesos y en la más absoluta oscuridad. Lo arrastró como pudo los últimos metros, dejándolo tendido en una ensenada enriscada y abrupta que apenas ocupaba unos quince metros de diámetro por tres de ancho. 

El hombre más joven se dejó caer, sin aliento, sobre el pecho de Hannibal que se agitaba en profundos pero espaciados suspiros. Apoyó su mejilla en silencio sobre el latido de aquel corazón indómito y fuerte que había sobrevivido a tantas vicisitudes y se preguntó si, acaso, serían sus temerarias acciones quienes lo acallarían de una vez y para siempre. Buscó a tientas la mano que el psiquiatra ceñía sobre su herida abierta, engarzando sus dedos con los del otro hombre a la par que trataba de detener la hemorragia.

\- H- Ha… Hannibal… - entre el incesante castañeteo de sus dientes y el súbito agotamiento que lo embargaba, Will apenas pudo proferir un débil gemido interpelando a su compañero. Sin embargo, el leve apretón de Lecter en sus manos unidas tranquilizó al policía de una manera tan desmesurada como francamente absurda: teniendo en cuenta lo precario de su situación y que había sido él mismo quien, apenas momentos antes, había tratado de acabar con sus vidas. 

\- Te perdono, Will. Eso ya lo sabes - Lecter buscó la mirada consternada y húmeda de su amado, escrutando su brillo fúlgido a pesar de la penumbra. Oteó entonces la bóveda celeste que se alzaba infinita y sublime sobre ellos, regocijándose secretamente al comprobar que el resplandor que había encontrado en los ojos de Will no desmerecía en absoluto al de sus reverenciadas estrellas. - Ha sido, en efecto, hermoso… casi tanto como tú.

\- No. No puedes… así no. Has ganado, como siempre. Considéralo tu merecida recompensa o tu condena, no me importa. Pero no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin mí. Ya no. 

La intimidante boca de Lecter se curvó en una sesgada sonrisa al tiempo que inhalaba los rizos mojados y morenos de Will que, de nuevo y contra todo pronóstico, le acariciaban el rostro por segunda vez en esa noche. Y así, una vez más, detectó aquel olor tan atesorado como detestado: el salitre, la sangre, la fiebre acidulada… todo aquello que conformaba a Will Graham y que había aprendido a amar a su pesar, en ocasiones librando una feroz batalla contra sí mismo, durante años. 

\- No te alarmes, mi astuto muchacho… ya te dije que no necesitabas preocuparte por mí. Tan sólo deseo que continúes pensando en mí, siempre.

El aludido le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa, y seguidamente dejó escapar una sucinta, enloquecida carcajada que dejaba entrever a partes iguales su exaltación tanto como su angustia. Los dígitos que se ceñían en torno a la herida de bala en el abdomen de Lecter se crisparon, como si se tornaran en afiladas garras; mas los suaves labios de Graham se abatieron sin previo aviso sobre los del otro hombre, regándolos de fervientes ósculos. Delicados e ingrávidos como plumas. 

Hannibal degustó con veneración y recogimiento la sangre del policía que se derramaba sin pausa sobre su boca, deslizándose por entre sus dientes. Delineó con inefable tiento la irregular llaga en la mejilla derecha de éste, memorizando sus desgarrados contornos mientras calibraba con precisión la extensión del daño infligido por la furia ígnea de Francis Dolarhyde. Si bien no podía atribuirse la autoría de tan notable obra, se consolaba pensando que constituía la prueba irrefutable de que Will Graham había sobrevivido a su propia Metamorfosis. Emergiendo, al fin, más victorioso y sobrecogedor que nunca.

\- “L’appel du vide”, Will. ¿En qué preciso instante has sentido con mayor premura esa "llamada del vacío" ; ese cántico de sirena que te impelía a arrojarte sin remedio al abismo? ¿Fue cuando estábamos al borde del acantilado, abrazados y compartiendo el bautismo del Dragón y, por ende, tu propia transformación y advenimiento? ¿O fue antes aún de eso, cuando hundiste por vez primera tu acero en su carne?

Graham pareció considerarlo unos breves segundos, irguiéndose trabajosamente sobre uno de sus antebrazos para poder sostener la mirada de Lecter sin ambage alguno. Sin cerrar los párpados, recorrió con la punta de la lengua las trazas encarnadas de su propia sangre sobre el rostro de su compañero, percatándose de ese modo de que éstas también parecían negras a la luz de la luna. 

\- Desde que apareciste en el umbral de mi puerta he perdido la cuenta de las veces en que me ha parecido arrojarme sin más al vacío, Hannibal - lamió una última gota de sangre bermeja antes de retornar al amparo de los brazos de su amante, avistando por el rabillo del ojo el avance cuidadoso pero decidido de una embarcación ligera, apenas un esquife, que surcaba las lóbregas aguas con implacable determinación. La silueta de junco de Chiyoh destacaba a pesar de la bruma, irguiéndose de forma tan grácil como desafiante a un tiempo. Llamaba al psiquiatra por su nombre, con una voz tan insistente y clara como el tañido de una campana. 

El policía se ovilló a la vera del Doctor Lecter con un suspiro de alivio, reposando apaciblemente su mejilla intacta sobre su hombro. - … Pero sí puedo decirte que, al besarte, lo he sentido por última vez. 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> #SaveHannibal, mis queridos nakamas... ahora y siempre.


End file.
